


Potomac Heaven

by lolitaslollipop



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia III - Fandom
Genre: 1960s, Burke, Danny Is Hot Asf, F/M, Fluff, Garage, Hot Rods, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Video Game, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaslollipop/pseuds/lolitaslollipop
Summary: Danny takes you on a joy ride...on top of a shitty car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DANNY IS SO UNDERRATED ALONG WITH ELLIS! 
> 
> If there is a DLC (Which there is one in the making rn, but I don't think it will have the two in it...but who knows.) with Ellis and Danny my life would be complete. They bring so much comedy relief to the game and that they lighten the mood. I wish they didn't die. Fml.

The first thing you notice is the unchangeable scent of burning rubber, gasoline, wood shavings, sweat, and spicy cologne. The garage was very soft spoken and placid today which is very rare whenever you visit your boyfriend. Usually his dumbass friends are clinging onto him, observing, while he tries to fix up an old vehicle. You are thankful that they are not here to hog your man. You are extremely thankful that his dick of a dad isn't here to cuss you out again. 

You take off Danny's jacket, that he let you 'borrow', and throw it on a worn out whicker chair. You adjusted your light washed mini skirt, hiking it up enough to show off more skin. Shortly after, you fix your shirt enough to outline your breasts and contour your cleavage. 

You look at yourself in a damage car's window to carefully observe every flaw, every crease, every curve, especially your hair. 

"You look beautiful, baby." A jolly voice chimes, scaring the hell out of you. You turn around to only find a smiling Danny walking your way, his boots echoing through out garage. He was wearing the black henley you bought him for Christmas and a pair of dark Levi's that sculpted his ass perfectly. 

He's standing in front of you and he pulls you into a romantic embrace, squeezing you as tight as he can. He nuzzles his face in your hair, planting kisses on your neck and inhaling your sweet aroma of cinnamon, vanilla, and shampoo. 

He pulls away only to cup your cheeks and stare into your eyes. You feel your cheeks change to a different hue and Danny takes notice. 

"Why so flustered, baby girl?" He asks in a way that could make everyone melt. You lightly bite your bottom lip making Danny's eyes widen. 

"I don't know," you say while placing your warm hands on top of his, "your super sweet and cute." Your statement makes his knees weak. 

He rubs his thumbs over your cheeks and tilts his head to plant a deep kiss on your soft lips. You end the kiss by nibbling on his lower lip. His hands trail from your cheeks to your ass, pulling you closer so you could feel his erection. In return, you move your hips against it. His breathing accelerated to a different level and he lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, and places you on nearest car hood. 

Your skin comes to contact with the icy metal. You run your fingers through his hair, tightening it with your hands. You begin to pull him forward to kiss you again. This time the kiss is more heated and passionate. His hot muscle finds his way in your mouth, gently licking yours, enjoying your sweet taste. 

You start to roll your tongue against his, indulging in his French kisses. He carefully pushes your legs off his waist, still kissing you. 

You feel his hands reach for your skirt, pulling it off, and throwing it over his shoulder. You pull away for a second, cutting the kiss off by taking your top off. You catch him observing your naked body than looks into your eyes ending it with a smile. That smile that only you can see and watch. A smile that he flashes when he's around you. 

You hear his belt rattle and jingle away. You feel your walls clenching and clenching. God, you are so wet. You just want him inside you all ready. 

Your lover grabs your legs, making you wrap them around his waist as he enters into you. Your cunt stretches out for him, grasping onto his cock tightly. Your name escapes from his lips. His hands reaches for your ass again so you can take his dick in more. Your bare breast rest against his clothed chest giving you something to cling on to. 

His thrusts start slow, wanting you to adjust to the position and size. You two have always fucked but he was the only person you had sex with, so it always felt new to you. 

A moan escapes from your lips when you feel his cock brush over your g-spot. Your hands let go of hair so you can hold on to his sculpted back.

You rake your nails down his back impatiently, wanting him to lose control. He takes notice and pulls his cock all the way out only to slam into you. You close your eyes and throw your head back, screaming his name. Danny smiles at himself for making you scream that loud. He thrusts into you faster and harder. 

Pants, sighs, moans, whispers, and screams fill the garage. 

Your eyes are still shut, savoring the moment. Danny's eyes are on you and only on you. He could get off on your noises and reactions. 

He has before. 

You feel yourself getting close. Danny does too. All you can do is dig your nails into his back harder, waiting for his approval when to come. 

"Come on, baby. Let it go." He gasps in your ear. 

Your orgasm hits you like a bullet, his name rips through your chest, and you lay limp on his body. You start to press tiny kisses on his jaw and neck, patiently waiting for his release. Your hands are connected to his hair. You pull on it to make him look at you. He's so close.

You pull him in for a steamy and sloppy kiss before he cums inside you. His fingers dig deeply into your ass while he fucks you some more. You smile against his lips, pulling away slightly, lips barely touching. 

You chant him vulgar words of encouragement, making him hit rock bottom. Your name tears through his chest, his fluid fills your entrance, the sensation gives your desirable chills. 

God, you had a way of making him feel like the only man alive. At one point, he wasn't capable of saying it in words due to his hard ass dad. He wasn't able to open to anyone, he always felt like he had to keep his emotions and feelings caged up in a tiny box. You were the only person he could express how sentimental he can be towards certain people and situations. It took you a long time to know the real him. He wasn't all about pussy, beer, jokes, and cars. He was just like everyone else. He has cried, loved, and lost. 

He rides out his orgasm until his body falls on top of you. Your back was against the arctic hood, chilling your sweat ridden body. Danny rests his head on the crook of your neck, planting soft kisses on it. 

"I love you." He mumbles. 

"Love you too." You reply, running your hands through his mane for the thousandth time. 

All you do is look up at the ceiling, thinking about what might happen tomorrow. It was the heist that Danny and his friends were going to pull off. God knows what will happen. You've had a feeling something terrible will happen, you just know it.

Danny brings his head up to look at you but all he saw was a melancholy you. He plants a soft kiss on your forehead, your nerves washing away.

"What's wrong?" Danny mumbles against your forehead. 

"Nothing." You answer trying to hold the tears back. Words can not describe how scared you were for Danny. 

"Are you sure, babe?" He asks again, scattering kisses all over your face. The question sends you over the edge. 

"Yes." You feel the tears rolling down your cheeks like a mid-summer rain. Danny brushed his lips against yours and all he could taste is the salty water that erupted in your eyes. He immediately pulls away to look at you with worried eyes. He brings you back up in a sitting position on the hood. He quickly buckles up his jeans so he wouldn't do anything slick. He walks over to the whicker chair to retrieve his jacket. He puts the scrunchy fabric on you. You watch him carefully while he zips it up for you. He rubs his hands up and down your arms, warming you up bit. He holds your face in between his hands again, looking into your eyes to find the reason why you were suddenly sad. 

"Tell me what wr-" Danny begins but in the spare of the moment you cut him off. 

"Please don't go tomorrow. I am begging you." You confess with more tears flooding your cheeks. 

"I can't, honey. I have to go." 

"Uh, no you don't." You say in a cocky manner. 

"Uh, yeah I do." Danny mimicked back as he continues, "It's good fucking money babe. I need to do this. Chill out." 

Chill out?

The phrase stuck out like a sore thumb. Why the fuck is he telling you to chill out. You feel all your hormones chemical intervene with the others making you irritated and angry. You did what was best and push Danny out of the way so you could get the fuck off the car. 

Once your bare feet hit the concrete floor you begin to look for your clothing. Danny looks at you in disbelief. He didn't think you would take it this deep. How could you not be this emotional?! He's going to help rob a bank with the fucking Marcano's! 

"Baby, come o-"

"Don't tell me to come on. Your doing this shit to impress your dick of a dad, Daniel." You say, while retrieving your skirt, slipping it on with one pull. 

"I wouldn't say th-" 

"Just fucking stay." You plead, your voice cracking a little. Danny was sitting on the hood now, staring at you with crossed arms. He hates seeing you like this, worried, fearful, and sad all because of his wild decisions. 

"Come here, please." He asks in a concerned and sincere tone. You walk up to him, standing in front of him with a pointless expression. All he does is shake his head that is followed by a laugh. Even though he hates seeing like this, he also finds it incredibly sexy that you care for him this much. "Sit on my lap, hon." He asks while patting on it. You push yourself on the hood of the car again and sit on his lap. His arms lifts your legs up so you can rest them on his. All you can do is rest your head on his shoulder. 

"Babe, I really need to do this. The money is good and it can help out the family business a lot." He reasons with you. 

"Fine." You mumble. "Promise me one thing, okay?"

"Anything."

"Please, come back home when it's all over. I don't want you there when you collect your share of the cash. They can get off their asses and give it to you at my place." 

 

Danny knows where this is all stemming from. He knows you hate the Marcano's and that you think they take advantage of him. 

Danny finally see's where you are coming from. He would feel the same way if you were in a situation like his. All he could do is kiss your lips and say, "Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is so lame but I'm aweful at writing endings. I am only good at it when it comes to angst. I am also in the process of making STARBOY part two for you guys! I hope you enjoy this and I also hope to see more Danny on archiveofourown ;) along with Ellis. ;)


End file.
